Sterek Fest : Family Pack
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: C'est le moment pour Stiles d'expliquer à ses enfants pourquoi c'est lui, et pas Derek, qui a donné son sperme pour leur conception. C'est aussi le moment pour Stiles de se demander, comment explique-t-on à ses enfants que l'un de leurs parents est un loup-garou ? cover by Len Zarbio & NKA
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **premier jour du mois de novembre et une nouveauté qui tombe.**

 **Cette fic a été écrite pour le Sterek Fest. objectif : 10'000 mots.**

 **Les 5 chapitres + l'épilogue en comptent 10'939.**

 **J'ai participé pour la catégorie Family Pack.**

 **Premier chapitre aujourd'hui et les autres suivront chaque jour de la semaine.**

 **j'espère que vous aimerez.**

 **Ce texte a été pour moi un ''contre la montre'' écrit en 4 jours et je suis très fière d'y être arrivé.**

 **Je remercie Calliope, ma bêta, pour ses corrections et son soutien sans faille.**

 **Je remercie Len Zarbio pour le Dessin de Stiles barbu que je voulais pour cette fic. **

**Merci à mon mari qui m'a soutenu pour l'écriture et m'a un peu poussé au cul pour que je ne faiblisse pas face à mon objectif.**

 **Teen wolf et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à Jeff Davis.**

 **Le personnage de Stephan est un petit hommage à un ami à moi :-)**

 **Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite.**

* * *

Stiles sourit, gêné, très mal à l'aise face aux six yeux bruns qui le fixaient avec intérêt.

\- Bien… les enfants…

Mais il s'arrêta là. Il sourit encore et se gratta la joue. Bon sang, il s'était mis dans une situation de merde là, et les regards interloqués de Lydia, John et Stephan, (quinze ans pour la fille et treize ans pour les garçons) ne l'aidaient pas du tout à se concentrer pour trouver comment se tirer de cette affaire.

Stiles se mordilla un ongle et se souvint comment tout cet imbroglio avait commencé.

* * *

Quinze ans plus tôt, Lydia venait de naître. Petite fille brune aux yeux noisette. Stiles en était fier. C'était son bébé, son ADN mélangé à celui d'une femme qui avait bien voulu porter le bébé, et elle était aussi désormais la fille de Derek. Derek… un loup-garou.

\- On ne va pas lui dire, avait chuchoté Stiles, tenant Lydia endormie dans ses bras.

\- Lui dire quoi ? s'était étonné Derek.

\- Que tu es un loup-garou. Que Scott est un loup-garou. Cette petite est humaine…

\- Toi aussi, tu es humain.

\- Oui, mais je suis adulte. Et puis même, quand je suis entré dans ce monde de surnaturel avec Scott, c'était mon choix. Là… elle est trop petite. Je veux que tu caches ta vraie nature jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez grande pour comprendre et choisir.

\- Bien… si tu le veux ainsi, faisons ainsi.

Et ils avaient fait ainsi…

Puis, deux ans plus tard, ils avaient à nouveau décidé de procéder de la même façon avec les jumeaux, nés de la même mère porteuse et toujours enfants biologiques de Stiles. Le loup n'avait pas tenu à donner sa semence… trop de risques au niveau de la transmission de gènes lupins. L'humain avait donc volontiers donné ses spermatozoïdes pour avoir la famille dont il avait rêvé dès la seconde où il avait rencontré Derek Hale. Bref… et quelques années plus tard, Stiles se retrouvait là, devant ses trois enfants, à devoir leur expliquer que leur papa, Derek, était un loup-garou. Pas facile !

* * *

Les trois préados scrutèrent leur père.

\- Donc… vous savez comment se font les bébés hein ? Je crois que Derek et moi, on vous a bien expliqué tout ça, alors voilà… Vous êtes au courant que vous êtes des enfants nés d'une mère porteuse et que c'est moi qui ai donné mon sperme… mais ça, vous le saviez déjà.

\- Tu veux en venir où papa ? demanda la jeune Lydia, qui s'impatientait.

\- Ben… que c'est moi qui ai donné mon sperme parce que votre autre père ne pouvait pas le faire. Et…

Bon sang, Stiles n'allait pas s'en sortir. C'était plus difficile que prévu. Il avait peut-être légèrement trop attendu pour révéler ce secret. Derek lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois au fil des ans qu'il fallait avouer la vérité à leurs enfants, mais Stiles s'y était toujours refusé prétextant que Lydia, John et Stephan étaient encore trop jeunes. Et là, le loup avait posé un ultimatum. Soit Stiles apprenait la vérité sur la vraie nature de Derek à leurs enfants, soit Derek les faisait mordre par Satomi. Bien sûr, Derek ne laisserait jamais faire ça, c'était juste un moyen de faire pression sur son mari, mais Stiles ne le savait pas.

\- D'ailleurs, il est passé où, papa ? demanda John.

\- Ben…

Alors ça, bonne question. Le loup était parti une heure auparavant en disant à son mari que c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais qu'il devait tout dire à leurs enfants et en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Voilà !

\- Je crois qu'il est allé pécher avec oncle Scott.

Pécher = aller chasser dans la forêt dans le langage mensonger de Stiles pour dissimuler la vérité à ses adorables enfants innocents.

\- Tiens, continua Stiles, trouvant soudain le prétexte de la pêche bienvenu dans la conversation, vous savez qu'on les tue les poissons quand on les pêche ?

\- Bah ouais, répliqua Stephan.

\- Super. Et les animaux… pour les manger on doit les tuer et… en fait, votre papa et Scott ne vont pas vraiment pêcher des poissons. Ils vont à la chasse et on ne voulait pas vous le dire parce que… eh bien, on pensait que ça allait vous choquer de penser à votre papa qui tue des animaux.

Lydia fronça les yeux et John et Stephan haussèrent les sourcils.

\- Enfin… bref… tout ça pour dire que…

\- Vous nous avez menti, coupa Lydia en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, la referma et la rouvrit pour dire :

\- Non… enfin, oui ! Comprenez bien mes chéris, que vous êtes nos enfants et que… vous êtes censés être innocents et genre tout mignons le plus longtemps possible, on s'est donc dit que pêcher les poissons c'était plus acceptable que chasser les cerfs ou les lapins.

\- Si je comprends bien, quand on avait du cerf et du lapin pour les fêtes, c'étaient des animaux chassés et tués par Papa et oncle Scott ? demanda Stephan, la tête penchée sur le côté droit.

\- C'est ça, confirma Stiles avec un petit hochement de tête.

\- Bon, ça c'est super, je vais aller vomir mes tripes. Merci papa, grogna Lydia en se levant du canapé.

\- Wow, wow, faut pas t'en aller. J'ai pas fini.

\- Ah… c'était pas la seule chose horrible que tu avais à nous dire ? s'étonna la jeune fille en secouant ses cheveux bruns coupés au carré.

\- Lydia, soupira Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Alors, quoi d'autre, encore ? questionna John, l'air boudeur, impatient de s'en aller de là et de pouvoir aller tuer des zombies sur l'ordinateur. (En digne fils de son père).

\- Pour en revenir à la façon dont vous avez été conçus, Derek ne pouvait pas donner son sperme parce que… il…

\- Il a une maladie ? proposa Lydia dans le but d'aider son père.

\- Non.

\- Il n'a pas de sperme ? s'amusa Stephan avec le sourire.

\- Mais si, il en a, s'offusqua Stiles, c'est pas ça le problème et… en fait, c'est trop étrange de parler du sperme de votre papa avec vous. Je sais pas pourquoi je me suis aventuré sur ce terrain là. Oubliez ça !

\- On peut plus oublier maintenant, trop tard, rit John en se tortillant sur le canapé.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des petits monstres.

\- Viens-en au fait papa, s'il te plaît. Marraine vient me chercher dans une heure pour aller faire les magasins. J'aimerais bien ne pas louper ça, s'énerva doucement Stephan en tapotant ses doigts sur l'accoudoir du canapé bleu.

Stiles fit un sourire contrit et s'excusa platement.

\- Le sujet n'est pas si simple à aborder, vous savez. En plus, votre père m'a lâchement abandonné.

\- Vous n'êtes plus mariés, vous avez divorcé en cachette et papa est parti ? s'étonna John, un instant paniqué.

\- Mais si… ah non, pas abandonné dans ce sens. Disons qu'il m'a dit de me débrouiller pour vous annoncer ce que j'ai à vous annoncer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ma chérie, c'est surtout moi qui ne voulais pas vous dire la vérité quand vous étiez petits et votre papa a jugé que me laisser gérer ça tout seul aujourd'hui était un juste retour de bâton.

\- On saura un jour ?

\- Mais oui… rooh, j'essaye de vous faire comprendre que c'est pas facile à dire. Je sais même pas comment vous dire ça pour que vous ne me preniez pas pour un fou. Vous savez… parfois dans ce monde, il se passe des choses qu'on n'arrive pas à expliquer rationnellement en tant qu'être humain doué de raison, vous voyez ? Alors, face à ces mystères, certains ne se posent pas trop de questions et d'autres cherchent à comprendre. Du coup, ces gens-là expliquent tous ces phénomènes bizarres par l'existence de créatures surnaturelles. Fantômes, sorcières, fées et tout le reste et voilà… et je…

Les trois enfants Stilinski-Hale clignèrent des yeux plusieurs fois en même temps et Stiles se frotta les cheveux énergiquement comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'il était en situation de stress.

\- Eh bien… il se peut que le surnaturel ce ne soit pas que des légendes dans les livres pour enfants ou les films pour s'amuser à faire faire peur aux humains.

\- Oh, tu veux dire que les aliens existent ? s'extasia John avec le sourire.

\- Ben… j'en sais rien. Non, je ne parlais pas des aliens. Ça c'est plus du domaine de la science-fiction. Je parlais plutôt des choses… enfin pas choses… des créatures comme des loups-garous.

Ça y est, Stiles avait prononcé le fameux mot qui mènerait enfin à quelque chose de concret, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à voir ses enfants… éclater de rires à gorges déployées. Euh…. Il avait raté quoi là ? Ils n'étaient pas censés rire en l'entendant exposer les faits, ils étaient plutôt censés être étonnés ou même choqués, apeurés… mais pas morts de rire.

John fut le premier à s'arrêter de se fendre la poire et à pouvoir parler après avoir repris son souffle.

\- Papa, on a quinze et treize ans, on ne va pas croire à ce genre de trucs.

\- Tu étais prêt à croire aux aliens, c'est quoi la différence ?

\- Les aliens, on n'est pas certains que ça n'existe pas. Certains témoignages sont quand même incroyables. Tu ne peux pas nier que quelque part au fond de toi, tu ne te demandes pas s'il y a de la vie dans l'espace et sur d'autres planètes. Mais des loups-garous ? Vraiment papa ?

\- Mais… c'est possible, couina Stiles, ne sachant plus vraiment quoi dire à son fils.

Enfin, les deux autres enfants avaient terminé de s'esclaffer comme des baleines et posèrent la même question en même temps :

\- Vraiment ? Des loups-garous ?

\- C'est quoi le problème avec les loups-garous ? Pourquoi ça vous paraît si improbable que ce genre de créatures puisse exister ?

\- Parce que, ce sont des contes, des créatures légendaires de la nuit et personne n'a jamais pu prouver leur existence. Tous ceux qui y ont cru ont dû de rendre compte que c'était farfelu et que tous les soi-disant indices certifiant leur existence étaient infondés.

\- Et si moi je vous dis que j'en ai vu, des loups-garous ?

\- Je pense que je ne peux pas te croire, papa. Enfin… c'est trop bizarre là, ou alors prouve-nous que tu as raison et on sera ok pour y croire et te faire confiance, expliqua calmement Lydia en se levant et en disparaissant dans le couloir de l'appartement.

Stiles soupira, permit à ses fils d'aller vaquer à leurs occupations de préados et se passa une main dans les cheveux en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Il se passa la langue sur les dents tout en réfléchissant et sursauta quand un souffle chaud fit monter un frisson dans son dos.

\- Oh, t'es là toi ! s'exclama Stiles en se retournant vers Derek, tout sourire.

\- Je ne suis jamais vraiment parti. On peut dire que c'était un fiasco total ta première tentative ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se leva brutalement.

\- Ça te fait rire ça, hein ?

\- Stiles, tu t'es mis dans cette situation tout seul. Si je n'avais pas caché ma vraie nature pendant toutes ses années, tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui avec nos enfants. C'était forcé qu'ils allaient te prendre pour un barge. Tu aurais cru ton père à leur âge, s'il t'avait sortit ton discours ?

\- Ben… sûrement que non… quoique… je suis super curieux, c'est pas nouveau comme information, j'aurais sûrement creusé de mon côté pour avoir la vérité sur tout ce qu'il aurait pu me raconter à l'époque. Un truc pareil, ça ne s'invente pas, quand même. Tu ne veux pas m'aider un peu, implora Stiles, les mains jointes en signe de prière, comme s'il allait se mettre à prier.

Le loup sourit et secoua la tête.

\- Tu sais que je suis très souvent de ton côté, Stiles. Mais là, non. C'est toi qui as voulu retarder ce moment au maximum, maintenant tu te débrouilles tout seul. Je te l'avais dit que ça allait être compliqué. Ils t'auraient sûrement cru plus facilement à l'âge de six ou huit ans.

\- Fichu loup-garou, grogna Stiles entre ses dents.

\- Oh, et ne compte sur personne parmi les membres de la meute. J'ai prévenu tout le monde et ils sont tous d'accord avec moi pour qu'on te laisse leur dire toute la vérité tout seul, comme un grand. Tu te souviens quand tu m'as fourré pour la première fois Lydia, tout bébé, dans les bras, j'avais peur, j'étais tout patraque, j'avais la tête à l'envers et tu m'as dit quoi? questionna Derek en regardant son amour par en-dessous, avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu allais gérer comme un pro.

\- Exact, eh bien je l'ai fait, alors je te retourne la phrase maintenant. Tu vas gérer comme un pro. Bon, ça, c'est réglé, je vais aller chercher Lydia et John pour les emmener au Baseball.

\- C'est ça…, soupira Stiles en se laissant tomber, couché, sur le canapé bleu.


	2. Chapter 2

**bonjour**

 **voici la suite de la fic pour le Fest :-)**

 **Merci à Calliope, à Len et à mon mari**

 **Merci pour vos rws sur le chapitre 1**

* * *

Stephan fut le premier à rentrer à la maison. Il glissa sous les yeux de son père une feuille qui avait pour titre :

Pourquoi c'est prouvé que les loups-garous n'existent pas !

Et après ce titre, suivait une liste de ''preuves'' de la non-existence des loups-garous. Des preuves pour certaines très puériles. Ça se voyait que ce papier avait été écrit dans l'unique but d'embêter Stiles.

Stiles regarda la feuille en clignant des yeux puis son regard se porta sur son fils.

\- Qui t'a donné ça ? demanda le père en agitant la feuille dans l'air.

\- Marraine.

Marraine, autrement dit Lydia Martin. Connue aussi sous le nom de ''La Banshee de la meute''… Aaah l'infâme traîtresse ! Ok, la meute avait sûrement raison de ne pas aider Stiles, mais de là à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues… il ne méritait pas cela quand même. Ok, il avait voulu cacher le plus gros secret de tous les temps à ses enfants, mais il n'avait tué personne, tout de même. Il ne méritait pas d'être puni par la meute de cette façon. Comment allait-il faire maintenant pour être crédible face à ses enfants ?

\- J'aurais dû me méfier quand tu es allé avec elle faire les magasins. Je sais quand même comment elle est ta marraine et combien elle peut se montrer sotte avec moi quand elle veut se payer ma tête, grogna Stiles.

\- Elle n'est pas sotte. C'est toi qui es venu me perturber avec tes histoires de loups-garous, elle m'a juste aidé à te prouver que de telles créatures ne peuvent pas exister. Franchement, un être humain pouvant se transformer à volonté, c'est impossible. Ce serait une douleur trop atroce à endurer pour lui! Métamorphoser son corps en celui d'un loup, ce serait un supplice insupportable pour n'importe qui. Un supplice même fatal ! Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne pas plonger dans tes histoires. Tu sais que John, Lydia et moi, on adore tes histoires, on a confiance en toi, mais là, c'est un peu gros quand même. Papa a dit qu'il ne voyait pas où tu voulais en venir avec tes bobards.

\- Il a dit ça ?

\- Ouep.

\- Le salopard ! éructa Stiles en tapant son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter son fils.

Stephan se tassa sur sa chaise et se laissa lentement glisser sous la table. Stiles, ayant remarqué le comportement de son fils passa sa tête sous le plateau en bois.

\- Désolé, je voulais pas parler ainsi de Derek. C'est juste que… je remarque que j'ai fait des erreurs et que c'est dur à rattraper maintenant. Je me rends compte que j'aurais mieux fait d'écouter ton père à l'époque. Enfin bref, je vais y arriver. Peut-être pas dans les prochains jours, mais ça va venir. Oh… oui, lança Stiles en se redressant, je le promets, vous allez finir par me croire. Si Derek veut jouer à ça, on sera deux à s'amuser et je te le garantis, ce n'est pas moi qui vais perdre.

Et Stiles sortit de la cuisine, déterminé à monter un plan en béton pour que ses enfants finissent par voir la vérité. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire par une meute de loups et de renards. Lui, il était certes humain, mais plus intelligent que la meute… en enlevant Lydia Martin de l'équation, bien sûr. Ça allait être animé chez les Stilinski-Hale ces prochaines semaines.

* * *

Derek rentra en fin de journée avec Lydia et John et Stiles les accueillit avec le sourire et un bon repas sur la table. Il ne parla pas de loups-garous ni d'autres créatures surnaturelles. Le but de son plan n'était pas de faire entrer l'information de force dans la tête de ses enfants. Son objectif était plutôt de faire en sorte qu'ils soient directement confrontés à leur père transformé en loup, que ce soit partiellement ou pas. Au choix, oreilles de loups, crocs, yeux lumineux, griffes, poils drus, ou le tout, peu importait, ça irait aussi à Stiles. Il savait comment s'y prendre, lui restait juste à faire en sorte qu'au moins un des enfants les surprenne par hasard (hum,hum ! Un hasard complètement prémédité, bien sûr…)

* * *

Stiles attendit que Derek soit installé devant la télé, que John soit planté devant son ordinateur dans sa chambre à tuer du zombie, que Lydia se prélasse dans un bon bain et que Stephan soit pendu au téléphone avec une (petite) amie, pour se glisser, l'air de rien, à côté de Derek et lancer d'une voix douce :

\- Je crois que les enfants sont occupés pour au moins vingt minutes, ça nous laisse le temps pour un câlin rapide. Toi et moi, dans la cuisine, tes sens en éveil, surexcités par la délicieuse appréhension de se faire surprendre. T'en dis quoi mon loup ?

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Derek et il se tourna lentement vers Stiles avec un sourcil relevé et les yeux brillants. Il jaugea son mari de bas en haut et se lécha les lèvres en se levant. Il devenait fou de désir quand Stiles proposait ce genre de plan à la sauvette. Le loup grogna et souleva son mari pour le porter dans la cuisine. Il l'assit sur le plan de travail et gronda en lui maintenant les jambes autour de sa propre taille. Il fondit sur les lèvres chaudes et tentantes de son amour et se plaqua contre son corps souple et délié. Son sexe déjà dur se frotta contre celui de son homme. Un grondement sourd fit vibrer sa cage thoracique et Stiles laissa échapper un soupir bruyant.

\- Excite-moi Derek, chuchota Stiles contre l'oreille de son mari d'amour.

Les yeux verts virèrent au bleu glacial et ses crocs jaillirent pour aller chatouiller le cou de Stiles.

\- Mmmmh, gémit Stiles en rejetant la tête en arrière, offrant son cou pour profiter de la plus douce des caresses.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Stiles redressa la tête avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres en voyant John sur le pas de la porte.

\- Zut, notre fils ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement alarmé.

Derek ferma précipitamment les yeux et se retourna lentement en les rouvrant pour faire face à son fils. Sentant ses crocs toujours sortis, il se contenta d'hausser les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, tout en gardant la bouche fermée.

\- Oh, je voulais juste un verre de lait, mais je crois que j'en ai plus du tout envie, là.

Et John s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Derek se retourna vers son amour, surpris de sentir une odeur de déception émaner de lui.

\- C'est quoi le souci ? demanda Derek en reculant un peu.

\- Je… rien… juste que c'est dommage… on a été coupé dans notre élan et… oh… je dois aller pisser.

Stiles sauta sur le sol et sortit de la cuisine en toute hâte. Derek fronça les sourcils. Il avait raté quelque chose ? Il haussa les épaules et retourna s'installer devant la télé.

* * *

Tout était calme dans l'appartement. Les enfants dormaient, ça c'était certain. Stiles était en train de lire, assis sur le lit conjugal et Derek, couché sur le côté regardait le profil de son mari. Stiles leva la tête et la tourna, croisant ainsi le regard de son homme.

\- Oui ? questionna Stiles.

\- J'ai envie de toi. J'avoue que le moment passé ensemble dans la cuisine s'est terminé d'une façon très frustrante.

\- Oh ça… la faute à John, ma foi.

Derek grogna un coup et un de ses doigts se mit à parcourir la cuisse de Stiles, remontant doucement vers l'aine du plus jeune.

\- Je devrais te priver de sexe pour t'être moqué de moi ce matin après mon échec avec les enfants.

\- Demain, marmonna Derek en approchant sa bouche de la cuisse tentante, dénudée et frémissante pour y déposer un baiser humide, laissant une petite marque rose sur la peau blanche parsemée de poils bruns et fins.

Stiles pesa le pour et le contre. Raaah, il avait envie maintenant. Comment réussir à punir Derek si pour lui la punition était tout autant une torture ? Il posa son livre et sortit du lit.

\- Ok, mais pas ici chéri.

\- Où veux-tu qu'on fasse l'amour en pleine nuit ? demanda Derek, refroidi dans son ardeur.

\- Que dirais-tu de… sur le balcon ? proposa Stiles et il fut surpris de voir Derek se lever d'un bond et le pousser à l'extérieur de la chambre avec ferveur.

Le loup ouvrit la porte du balcon tout en déshabillant son amour et le porta pour l'asseoir sur la rambarde.

\- Sérieux, dix-sept ans de vie commune et tu me rends toujours aussi dingue qu'au premier jour de notre relation, souffla le loup contre l'oreille de son époux, et Stiles sentit ses joues s'échauffer sérieusement. Il laissa le loup lui dévorer le cou, les épaules, les bras, les joues, les jambes, l'aine, les fesses. Il le laissa le griffer doucement dans le dos et sourit, content… ça allait laisser des marques, ça c'était parfait ! Des marques qu'il pourrait montrer (sans le faire exprès) à ses enfants. Demain, il allait se promener torse nu un bon moment dans l'appartement, il le sentait bien là, son plan allait marcher.

\- Fais-moi l'amour, gémit Stiles en s'accrochant à Derek, bras autour de ses épaules et jambes autour de sa taille. Et Derek le transporta ailleurs, en lui faisant vivre un moment de pure douceur et de pure jouissance.

* * *

Quand Stiles ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, le loup avait déjà quitté le lit. Stiles se leva et s'étira lascivement. Il jeta un œil dans le miroir en se tournant pour examiner son dos. De très jolies marques rouges serpentaient le long de ses omoplates. Il sourit. Parfait ! Il sortit de la chambre, avec pour seul vêtement un bas de pyjama rouge, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y préparer le petit déjeuner. Il vit un post-it sur la table.

'' Super nuit mon amour. Je reviens ce soir. Je t'aime. Bonne chance avec les enfants !''

Stiles sourit. Oh, il n'aurait sûrement pas besoin de chance, c'était du tout cuit.

* * *

Les enfants débarquèrent les trois en même temps à la cuisine et remplirent l'espace de bruit et d'agitation. Stiles les accueillit avec le sourire tout en restant assit sur sa chaise et au bout de cinq minutes, il se leva, tournant le dos à ses enfants, se mit à fouiller dans l'armoire au dessus de l'évier pour y chercher du cacao en poudre. Il entendit les enfants chuchoter fébrilement entre eux derrière lui.

\- Papa ? interrogea Lydia et Stiles se retourna vers sa fille, la boîte de cacao dans les mains.

\- Moui ma chérie ?

\- Est-ce que… tu vas bien ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ben… euh… on dirait que… tu t'es fait mal pendant la nuit ? Tu as dormi par terre ?

\- Non, dans mon lit. Pourquoi ?

\- T'as comme des blessures dans le dos.

Stiles fit mine de réfléchir.

\- Ah ça. C'est à cause de votre papa. Il m'aime parfois un peu trop fort.

Lydia, John et Stephan se figèrent, les yeux écarquillés, l'air complètement interloqué. Stiles prit peur et s'assit.

\- Ecoutez…, n'allez pas croire que votre père me fait du mal, hein. On a déjà parlé de ça. C'est juste que parfois, votre père a du mal à se contrôler. Vous me croyez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ben…, commença Lydia en faisant la grimace.

\- Oh non, on ne va pas recommencer la discussion comme quand vous aviez douze et dix ans et que vous aviez entendu des bruits pendant la nuit. Là, c'était moi qui avais eu du mal à contrôler ma voix et parfois, ça arrive que ce soit Derek qui ait du mal à contrôler sa force.

Sceptiques, les trois ados penchèrent la tête tous du même côté en fronçant les sourcils et Lydia posa son index sur son nez, signe de profonde réflexion chez elle.

\- Donc… on ne doit pas s'inquiéter pas quand tu as des marques rouges dans le dos ? demanda la jeune fille.

\- Voilà… c'est normal on va dire. Enfin… entre Derek et moi, c'est normal. On ne peut plus normal, crut bon d'ajouter Stiles devant l'air incrédule de Lydia.

\- Tu sais, à l'école on nous a appris pendant un cours à reconnaître les signes de maltraitance au sein de la famille. Je suis en train de me demander si tu ne cherchais pas à ce qu'on les voie, tes blessures, pour nous faire réagir. Je devrais en parler à mon professeur.

\- NON! explosa Stiles. Ne fais surtout pas ça, ma chérie. Surtout pas. Tu vas attirer des problèmes qu'on ne va pas pouvoir gérer et je ne tiens pas à devoir raconter ma vie intime en dehors du cercle familial. Je suis policier, tu penses bien que je ne me laisserais pas faire. Si papa me faisait du mal, il serait déjà en prison. Je vais très bien, merci.

La jeune fille se tapota le nez avec son doigt et haussa les épaules, résignée, avant de terminer son petit déjeuner en compagnie de ses frères.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, chapitre 3 ce matin**

 **Remerciements à Calliope, Len et mon mari.**

 **à demain pour la suite**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

Stiles sut très vite, le jour même, que Lydia n'avait pas vraiment digéré d'avoir vu ce matin-là les blessures de son père. Il le comprit quand il reçut un appel d'un prof du lycée sur son portable.

\- Monsieur Stilinski ? questionna le professeur de sa fille.

C'était le prof de maths. Stiles le connaissait de vue. Un homme blond, grand, très beau, avec des yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été… à faire tomber n'importe qui sous son charme. Stiles n'y était (malheureusement) pas insensible. Ce qui expliquait que Stiles ne connaissait le prof que de vue. Derek étant un incorrigible jaloux et ayant bien compris que Stiles avait été charmé dès le moment où il avait croisé ce regard bleu à la réunion des parents de début d'année, le loup faisait son maximum pour que Stiles ne rencontre jamais de près monsieur Romain Darbey.

\- Stilinski-Hale, corrigea Stiles, un peu las de devoir le répéter sans arrêt, bonjour monsieur Darbey.

\- Bonjour. Je me permets de vous contacter parce que votre fille Lydia semblait inquiète ce matin en cours et elle s'est confiée à moi concernant… des blessures suspectes que vous auriez dans le dos.

Stiles se frappa violemment le front avec le plat de sa main et s'assit sur une chaise pour prendre le temps de respirer. Tout le monde avait décidé de se liguer contre lui en même temps ou quoi ?

\- Attendez, soupira Stiles.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seul, c'est cela ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Stiles, avant de comprendre que le prof pensait que Derek écoutait la conversation, ce qui l'empêchait de se confier et compliquait la situation. Non, je suis seul chez moi. Ecoutez… c'est un malentendu avec ma fille. J'ai des griffures dans le dos, oui, mais mon mari ne me fait pas de mal. C'est juste… on s'est un peu laissé aller à de la… brusquerie la nuit dernière et… oh mon dieu, mais ça devient ultra gênant là. Derek va me tuer s'il apprend que vous avez été mis au courant d'un truc pareil.

\- Il va vous tuer ? s'alarma le prof.

\- Nooon, gémit Stiles. Pas dans ce sens là. Mon mari ne me fait pas de mal… comment faut-il vous le faire comprendre ? Je suis policier, s'il me faisait du mal, j'aurais déjà pris les mesures nécessaires contre lui. Je ne suis pas si con et ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas aussi musclé que mon mari que je le laisserais me faire du mal pour autant. Maintenant, je vais raccrocher parce que cette discussion ne va rien apporter de bon.

\- Vous savez monsieur Stilinski, nier ne…

\- Je ne nie pas ! Et c'est, MONSIEUR STILINSKI-HALE, MERCI ! s'énerva Stiles en raccrochant.

Il se laissa glisser contre le dossier de sa chaise et grogna pendant quelques longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la sonnette de l'appartement le tire de ses pensées. Il fronça les sourcils et alla ouvrir. Il bugua sérieusement quand il se retrouva en face de monsieur Romain Darbey en chair et en os. Oh Non!

\- Euh…

\- Monsieur Stilinski… Hale, hésita monsieur Darbey et Stiles grogna derechef.

\- Tiens, bonjour, grinça le père de famille.

Stiles leva les yeux vers le prof et son regard fut happé par la magie des yeux bleu ciel de… Il se secoua sur place.

\- Pardon, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir chez moi. Je…

\- Votre fille m'avait l'air vraiment inquiète, j'ai pensé que je devrais peut-être intervenir.

\- Tel le prince charmant sur son cheval blanc…, commença Stiles en riant, mais il s'arrêta bien vite, se rendant compte de la connerie qu'il risquait de sortir s'il continuait à déblatérer de la sorte. Bref… j'ai pas besoin de vous pour gérer ma vie intime. Vous ne pouvez pas rester chez moi, ni devant ma porte d'ailleurs, si Derek se rend compte que vous êtes venu ici, il va m'en faire un flan de tous les diables. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte là.

Monsieur Darbey ouvrit des yeux ronds et scruta Stiles de bas en haut pour vérifier que l'homme n'avait pas d'hématomes visibles ou de marques de griffures ou autres.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû dire tout ça de cette façon, vous allez encore vous imaginer des trucs, soupira Stiles en secouant la tête. Bon, ça vous dit d'aller boire un café ?

Monsieur Darbey hocha la tête. Stiles sourit discrètement, enfila une paire de basket, sortit de l'appartement, ferma la porte à clé et entraîna monsieur Darbey à sa suite. Il pouffa une fois dehors en voyant une voiture de sport blanche devant l'immeuble. Sa connerie sur le prince charmant lui revint en tête et il rougit en évitant de jeter un œil au prof de sa fille. Les deux hommes traversèrent la route et entrèrent dans le premier bar de la rue. Ils s'installèrent et Stiles se tritura les mains. Il n'était pas du tout à l'aise avec ce type en face de lui. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais été à l'aise quand il se trouvait en présence d'un mec un peu trop attirant. Il avait toujours été un peu étonné que Derek l'ait choisi, lui, entre tous…

* * *

Quand Lydia rentra du lycée, elle ne fut pas du tout étonnée de trouver son père dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit à attendre.

\- Faut qu'on discute Lydia, annonça Stiles dès que la jeune fille eut posé son sac dans un coin de sa chambre. Monsieur Darbey m'a téléphoné ce matin. On va dire que j'ai été à moitié surpris. Je peux savoir ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?

\- Papa, c'est pas vraiment que je voulais lui en parler. Mais j'étais inquiète et monsieur Darbey l'a remarqué et il m'a demandé ce qui me préoccupait autant, alors, je lui ai tout dit.

\- J'ai passé quatre heures ce matin assis dans un bar avec lui pour lui faire comprendre que non, ton père ne me bat pas, ne me force à rien et que NON, bon sang, on ne pratique pas le BDSM à nos heures perdues. Et que même si c'était le cas, ça ne le regardait pas et que je serais complètement consentant. Sans parler de la gêne que j'ai ressentie. Lydia, je vais bien. Derek et moi, on s'aime et je t'assure qu'on ne s'est jamais fait de mal et que ce n'est pas dans nos plans de faire ce genre du trucs. Et ça m'arrive aussi de griffer et de mordre Derek quand on… bref, t'as compris.

\- Mais papa n'a jamais eu de blessure.

\- Parce que ton père n'a jamais de blessure. As-tu déjà vu une seule fois une blessure ou une cicatrice sur lui ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Lydia posa le bout de son index sur son nez.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi ton père n'avait jamais de blessure ? Ni pourquoi il n'a jamais été malade en quinze ans ?

\- Non. Ça ne m'a jamais préoccupée plus que ça. Maintenant qu'on en parle… papa s'est blessé l'an dernier en forêt quand on était allé couper du bois et je voulais le soigner et j'étais allée chercher les pansements dans la voiture mais quand je suis revenue vers lui, il n'a pas voulu me montrer sa jambe. Il a dit que ce n'était rien et que ça avait disparu avec un peu de salive. Je n'ai pas insisté.

\- D'accord. Ecoute ma belle, je peux te parler de quelque chose ? Tu ne vas sans doute pas me croire et tu vas me prendre pour un fou-dangereux, mais c'est important. Il faut que je te raconte ce que j'ai appris un jour par hasard quand j'avais seize ans. Assieds-toi à côté de moi.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et prit place sur son lit à côté de son papa.

\- Voilà Lydia, tu sais que j'ai toujours été très curieux et plein d'énergie aussi. J'étais un peu fatiguant à seize ans, même pour moi-même et papy John était shérif de la ville en ce temps-là. J'écoutais très souvent la radio de la police, j'avais piqué un poste au bureau de papy et un soir, il y a eu un cas intéressant. Une moitié de corps avait été retrouvée dans la forêt, alors ni une ni deux, je me suis rendu chez oncle Scott pour le traîner avec moi à la recherche de l'autre partie du corps. J'ai dû abandonner les recherches et Scott en pleine forêt parce que l'équipe de mon père m'avait repéré. Du coup, mon père m'a ramené à la maison et puis, le lendemain, j'ai vu Scott au lycée et il m'est très vite apparu évident qu'il n'était plus comme d'habitude. Il a affirmé s'être fait mordre par un loup, bien que je lui aie répété qu'il n'y avait pas de loup en Californie. Bref… on a dû retourner à l'endroit où il était sûr de s'être fait mordre, il avait perdu son inhalateur, et c'est là qu'on a rencontré Derek.

\- Tu as rencontré papa dans la forêt ? s'étonna la jeune fille, parce que ça n'avait jamais été la version qu'elle avait entendue.

\- Ouais je sais, on vous avait raconté qu'on s'était rencontré à la piscine, mais ce n'est pas la vraie version. C'était juste plus simple et au fond, il y a une part de vérité parce que c'est quand on était dans une piscine que j'ai déclaré ma flamme à ton père, donc bon, ce n'est qu'une toute petite déformation de la vérité. Mais c'était nécessaire de faire ainsi. Bon… j'en reviens à mon histoire. Donc, Scott était bizarre et j'ai plaisanté en lui disant qu'il était peut-être devenu un loup-garou…

\- Oh, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Tu en fais une obsession depuis hier, s'énerva doucement Lydia.

\- Mais oui ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de passer pour un papa timbré à tes yeux et à ceux de tes frères ?

\- Je ne sais pas. On dirait que tu cherches à tout prix à ce qu'on croie à tes histoires farfelues.

\- C'est ce que je cherche à faire, justement ! J'ai des choses à vous expliquer par rapport à ça, donc oui, il faut que vous me croyiez tous les trois. Le surnaturel existe !

Lydia ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- Quel genre de surnaturel ? De quoi tu parles exactement ?

\- Des tas de trucs. Kitsune, Nogitsune, Loup-garou, Banshees, Ghost Rider… Ok, ok, ça paraît dingue, mais je te jure que c'est la vérité.

Lydia se passa une main dans les cheveux, se leva et contempla son père quelques longues minutes en silence puis elle sortit de sa chambre. Stiles resta tout con assis sur le lit.

* * *

La jeune fille évita de croiser son père pendant la soirée. Avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, elle alla trouver Derek dans son bureau. Il était en train de classer des papiers.

\- Papa, je peux te parler ?

\- Bien sûr Lyd', qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je crois que papa devient… bizarre.

\- Bizarre dans quel sens ? Parce qu'il est déjà bien bizarre au quotidien, non ? plaisanta Derek avec un petit sourire.

\- Je ne plaisante pas, râla Lydia en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. Pour tout te dire, depuis hier, il est obnubilé par des histoires de loups-garous. Il avait aussi des marques dans le dos ce matin et j'ai pensé que… tu lui avais fait du mal.

\- Quoi ? s'insurgea Derek en se levant d'un bond de sa chaise qui roula jusqu'au mur à quelques mètres derrière lui.

\- Il avait vraiment des marques rouges. Il a dit que tu… ne t'étais pas contrôlé. Mais il semble que ce soit pendant un moment… entre adultes que tout ça est arrivé.

Derek se prit la tête entre les mains et grogna.

\- Comment tu as pu voir ça toi ?

\- Les marques ?

\- Oui, les marques.

\- Ben… papa n'avait pas mis de t-shirt ce matin. Rien d'affolant à ça, ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Si, justement, c'est la première fois. Quand il a des marques, il ne se balade jamais sans habits par-dessus. JAMAIS. Bon sang, je n'aime pas quand il dévoile notre vie intime à vos yeux ou à ceux des autres et qu'il l'exhibe. Ce n'est pas compliqué de penser à garder un peu de pudeur tout de même.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être fait exprès pour qu'on voie que tu lui fais du mal. Un genre d'appel à l'aide. Et du coup… j'en ai parlé à monsieur Darbey, mon prof de maths, qui est venu voir papa ici à la maison.

Un grondement sourd et furibond fit vibrer le corps du loup et Lydia se figea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **chapitre 4. Merci pour les rws.**

 **Merci à Calliope, Len et mon mari.**

 **Attention : Lemon (d'où le rating M)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **KitsuneA**

* * *

\- Ton père, il va m'entendre ! menaça Derek en grinçant des dents.

Il bouscula un peu sa fille pour sortir de son bureau et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers celui de Stiles… qui était vide… MERDE ! Stiles travaillait ce soir et cette nuit. Le loup grogna et soupira avant d'aller chercher son téléphone dans sa chambre et de composer le numéro du poste de police.

\- Police du comté de Beacon Hills, agent Stilinski-Hale, je vous écoute, annonça la voix claire et enjouée de Stiles.

\- Toi ! On aura deux mots à se dire quand tu vas rentrer demain matin.

\- Der', tu n'es pas censé m'appeler au travail, sauf si c'est une urgence.

\- Mais c'est une urgence ! Il paraît que tu as passé du temps avec Romain Darbey aujourd'hui ? Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dit ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il fichait chez moi ?

\- Oh wow, faut te calmer là. J'ai strictement rien fait. J'y suis pour rien moi dans cette affaire et en plus, il n'est pas venu chez nous, on est allé dans un bar.

\- Bordel, encore mieux. Et à l'hôtel aussi, j'imagine ? On en parlera quand tu rentreras.

Et Derek raccrocha en grognant. Il sentit ses crocs sortir sans qu'il le veuille et son souffle se fit plus court. Ses yeux virèrent au bleu glacial et ses griffes commencèrent à pousser quand soudain…

\- Papa, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Papa ?

La voix paniquée de John fit revenir Derek dans l'instant présent et il ferma les yeux pour prendre, l'espace de quelques secondes, le temps de respirer et de se calmer. Il reprit totalement forme humaine et ouvrit les yeux en se tournant vers son fils.

\- John ? interrogea le père, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce qui… t'arrive ?

\- John, s'est compliqué à… expliquer. Je me suis énervé.

\- T'as cassé ton téléphone dans ta main. Tu saignes, papa.

Derek cligna des yeux et regarda sa main. Re-merde ! Il soupira et laissa son fils en plan pour aller à la salle de bain soigner sa main. Stiles allait le rendre fou, un jour.

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, Derek entra dans la chambre de John.

\- Hey, tu dors déjà ? chuchota Derek doucement.

\- Nan.

\- Je peux venir près de toi ?

\- Mouais.

Derek ferma la porte doucement et traversa la chambre pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit de son fils.

\- John…

\- Tu m'as fait peur. Tu étais vraiment bizarre. Si papa avait été là, je crois que tu aurais pu le tuer.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je me suis énervé parce que ton père a été dans un bar avec un homme que je n'aime pas. Même si papa avait été présent, je ne me serais pas énervé en m'en prenant physiquement à lui. Je t'ai fait peur ?

\- Ben oui. Tu avais l'air tellement énervé.

\- Je suis désolé. Peut-être que je devrais faciliter les choses à ton père pour que tout ça ne finisse pas mal. Ça ne prend pas un bon chemin cette histoire, marmonna Derek en se levant du lit de son fils.

\- Quoi ? interrogea le jeune garçon, mais il n'eut pas de réponse à sa question et la porte de sa chambre se referma doucement sur le silence.

* * *

Stiles passa d'abord la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et scruta l'appartement en restant à sa place, sans bouger. Il souffla, soulagé, car il n'entendait aucun bruit et entra à pas de velours. Il sursauta une fois la porte fermée quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Tu as failli me tuer, s'énerva-t-il en se retournant brusquement sur Derek.

\- Tu ne pensais quand même pas réussir à m'échapper ? Et à éviter toute discussion ?

\- Euh, si, si, c'était mon idée de départ. Derek… je n'ai pas invité monsieur Darbey à venir ici et je l'ai très vite fait partir de chez nous. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je le voie de trop près.

\- Et tu sais très bien pour quelle raison, grinça Derek en se penchant vers le visage de son amour.

\- Ça va, il est craquant mais je ne vais pas m'enfuir avec lui. Je suis avec toi et je t'aime. Ok, mets-toi ça dans ta petite tête de loup jaloux. Pas besoin de faire tout un cirque chaque fois qu'on le croise. Il est venu sonner ici et rassure-toi, je ne l'ai pas violé sur le palier. Puis-je aller me coucher maintenant ?

\- Non. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. J'ai été très énervé cette nuit. J'ai besoin d'un câlin très chaud pour me remonter le moral.

\- T'est trop mignon, minauda Stiles en entourant la nuque de son amour de ses bras, toutefois, je suis vraiment à plat là. Alors on fait un deal, tu me laisses dormir jusqu'à onze heures, puis tu me réveilles gentiment et après on fera l'amour autant de fois que tu voudras.

Derek gronda en plantant doucement ses crocs dans la clavicule de Stiles mais consentit à le laisser aller dormir. Le plus jeune passa à côté de lui, sa main glissant sur sa hanche, puis ses fesses et le corps tout entier de Derek frémit sous la caresse. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le bruit léger que Stiles faisait pour rejoindre leur chambre et les rouvrit quand la porte se referma sur le silence. Bien, il n'avait plus qu'à se trouver une occupation jusqu'à ce que Stiles ou les enfants se réveillent. Ce qui ne se produirait somme toute pas avant onze heures et il était à peine sept heures du matin, un samedi !

* * *

Comme prévu, personne n'était levé à onze heures, alors Derek, qui sortait de la douche après un bon entraînement physique dans sa salle de sport, alla doucement réveiller son amour. Stiles ne bougea pas quand Derek se blottit contre lui, nu, sous les draps, mais il fut obligé de se tortiller de rire quand le loup souffla dans son cou.

\- Mmmh, je t'attendais, gémit Stiles en passant ses bras autour du corps chaud de son amour.

\- J'étais sous la douche, j'ai dû m'occuper comme je pouvais en attendant que tu daignes te réveiller, alors j'ai fait du sport. Je n'allais pas te rejoindre en sentant la transpiration quand même.

\- Je n'aurais peut-être pas été contre de sentir ton corps moite contre le mien. Viens sur moi, susurra Stiles en mordillant l'oreille du loup, oreille qui avait pris une forme plus lupine qu'humaine.

Derek ne se fit pas prier pour se glisser entre les jambes ouvertes de Stiles et de plonger sa bouche directement sur la gorge offerte de son mari.

\- J'ai terriblement envie de toi. C'est fou ce que tu es sexy depuis quelques semaines avec tes cheveux un peu longs et ta barbe.

\- Dit le mec le plus sexy de Beacon Hills. Que veux-tu faire de moi, cher loup-garou ?

\- J'ai plein d'idées en tête, mais je vais commencer par m'amuser avec ton corps qui se réveille doucement.

Et Derek partit à l'assaut du corps fin et délié qui s'offrait sous lui, avec sa bouche, ses mains, ses griffes, sa langue, ses crocs et même sa barbe, explorant le moindre recoin du corps de son époux. Aucun millimètre de peau ne fut délaissé.

\- Tu vas me faire jouir avant d'avoir vraiment commencé, bougonna Stiles en tentant de faire revenir son amour sur lui. C'est bien sympa que tu me lèches à cet endroit-là, mais reviens un peu sur ma bouche.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre et Stiles gémit en retour pendant que Derek, pas le moins du monde décidé à remonter vers ses lèvres, prit lentement la virilité dressée de son mari dans sa bouche.

\- Bon Dieu, espèce de loup têtu ! grogna Stiles en enfouissant sa tête le plus en arrière possible dans le coussin écrasé. Haaaann, lâcha le plus jeune en tirant sur les cheveux noirs fourrageant entre ses cuisses pour faire arrêter le délicieux supplice que lui infligeait la bouche gourmande de Derek.

Le loup consentit enfin à laisser tranquille le sexe érigé et vint plaquer sa bouche contre celle de son aimé tout en lui agrippant les hanches avec ses mains griffues entaillant la chair tendre, ce qui fit naturellement gémir Stiles de plus belle. Celui-ci s'accrocha aux omoplates de son amour avec ses ongles et passa ses jambes autour de la taille bien dessinée en croisant ses pieds sur les fesses fermes.

\- Hum, j'ai envie de te prendre tout de suite, grogna Derek en donnant de petits coups de reins contre le bassin de son amour. Son sexe dressé glissa langoureusement contre l'anneau de chair offert.

\- Bordel, ne te gêne surtout pas, gémit Stiles en agrippant les draps du lit d'une main.

Derek ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se releva à peine pour positionner son gland contre l'entrée intime de son amour. Il donna de légers coups de hanche et l'anneau s'ouvrit lentement sous les pressions douces de son sexe. La respiration de Stiles se fit plus courte et il soupira bruyamment contre l'épaule de son mari quand il sentit celui-ci glisser en lui.

\- Merci de m'avoir épargné la douleur, susurra le plus jeune en s'arquant contre le corps de son homme, s'offrant à lui sans retenue, pour s'ouvrir encore davantage au sexe déjà enfoncé profondément en lui.

Derek commença un lent va-et-vient, prenant le temps de savourer chaque sensation qui échauffait son corps et son esprit. Une de ses mains caressa les cheveux bruns, jouant avec les mèches les plus longues tandis que l'autre, posée sur le torse légèrement poilu soutenait son poids pour qu'il n'écrase pas son amant sous son corps puissant et lourd. Les yeux bleus de Derek se mirent à luire dans la pénombre de la chambre et Stiles ancra son regard noisette-miel dans ses pupilles phosphorescentes.

\- C'est trop bon ! J'en veux encore ! Plus vite ! Plus fort ! Baise-moi ! ordonna Stiles, la voix rendue rauque pas un désir brûlant qui lui vrillait la tête et lui enflammait les reins.

Derek accéléra le mouvement et ses grondements se firent plutôt plus bruyants, résonnant dans le silence et couvrant même les gémissements de Stiles….

C'est précisément ce bruit-là qui tira Stephan de son sommeil. Il jeta un œil fatigué à son réveil. Qu'est-ce qui osait le réveiller à onze heures et demi, un samedi matin ? Il se leva lentement de son lit et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre en jetant un œil dans le couloir. Il en avait déjà entendu des bruits dans cet appartement, mais jamais de cette sorte. C'était quoi ? Un quelconque appareil ménager ? Ça venait de dehors ? D'au-dessus ? D'en dessous ? Ou de l'appartement même ? Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans la chambre de sa sœur, puis dans celle de son frère. Rien ! Il fit le tour des autres pièces. Bureau de son père Stiles, bureau de son autre père Derek, salle de bain, cuisine, salon, salle de sport et au final il comprit d'où ça venait. La chambre de ses parents. Il aurait dû y penser depuis le début en fait. Ce bruit, bien qu'il vînt de là, n'en restait pas moins étrange. Que pouvaient bien trafiquer ses parents ? Étaient-ils les deux présents dans la chambre ? Stephan ne voulait pas se mêler de ça. Il voulut donc retourner à sa chambre quand un bruit le figea sur place. C'était quelque chose de terrifiant. Un hurlement plus qu'un cri, en vérité, et ça avait été si fort, si intense, que le jeune homme avait senti le sol trembler sous ses pieds. Il scruta la porte de la chambre de ses parents un bon moment, attendant que le bruit recommence mais tout ce qu'il perçut fut la voix de Stiles qui montait de plus en plus dans les aigus, jusqu'à atteindre une intensité qui lui fit se boucher les oreilles. De toute évidence, ses parents étaient très occupés. Mais ce bruit bizarre, qu'il avait entendu auparavant, c'était quoi ?

Stephan allait quitter le couloir quand il entendit une clé tourner dans une serrure, il se plaqua contre le mur, se tapit dans un coin et tendit l'oreille.

\- Un jour, tu vas me tuer Derek.

Ça, c'était papa Stiles. Sa voix était redescendue de plusieurs octaves, apparemment. Un simple grognement furtif lui répondit et Stephan se figea quand ses pères apparurent devant lui. Complètement nus, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges, de la sueur perlant sur leurs corps et… Stephan poussa un cri en se cachant les yeux lorsque son regard croisa celui de son père Derek.

* * *

 **oh, la méchante coupure !**

 **on se retrouve demain pour le dernier chapitre et dimanche, je posterai l'épilogue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir.**

 **éh oui denier chapitre ce soir**

 **demain, sera posté l'épilogue est ce sera terminé pour cette fic écrite pour le Fest.**

 **MERCI pour vos rws. elles me font toutes énormément plaisir.**

 **bisous KitsuneA**

 **Merci Calliope, Len et mon mari.**

* * *

Stephan retint son souffle et se plaqua encore plus contre le mur, la main sur le cœur. Ce qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas… n'était pas son père tel qu'il le connaissait. Derek, autant que Stiles était figé de stupeur. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de croiser un de leurs enfants dans le couloir en allant à la salle de bain. Malgré la stupeur qui l'avait momentanément privé de ses moyens, Derek se força réagir le premier quand un couinement de peur franchit les lèvres de son fils qui se laissa glisser au sol.

\- Stephan…

\- T'es pas… t'es… t'es pas… MAIS T'ES QUOI ? hurla le jeune homme en regardant son père sans le quitter des yeux une seule milliseconde.

Il regarda plus en détail ce qu'il avait devant les yeux. Un monstre… ça y ressemblait énormément. Une sorte de démon aux yeux bleus, étincelants, aux oreilles pointues, aux mains se terminant par des griffes.

Derek ferma les yeux en soupirant et Stephan sursauta quand il les rouvrit parce qu'ils étaient redevenus normaux et que toutes les autres choses qui déformaient l'aspect habituel de son père quelques secondes plus tôt, avaient subitement disparu. Les deux pères s'éclipsèrent en coup de vent dans leur chambre et revinrent quelques secondes plus tard, habillés et nettement plus présentables pour soutenir une discussion avec leur fils de treize ans. Stiles aida Stephan à se relever et le soutint jusqu'à la cuisine puis le fit asseoir sur une chaise. Derek et lui se placèrent en face de l'ado.

\- Stephan, tu aurais dû croire Stiles quand il a évoqué la possibilité que des créatures surnaturelles existent dans notre monde. Je crois que tu as compris ce que je suis, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C… c'est… c'est impossible !

\- Ce que tu as vu ne t'a pas convaincu ? s'étonna le loup.

\- Je… si… non…. j'en sais rien. Je devais être mal réveillé. Tu peux pas vraiment être un… un… un quoi d'ailleurs ?

\- Je suis un loup-garou.

Le jeune homme tomba de sa chaise et Stiles bondit de la sienne pour l'aider à se relever en s'assurant qu'il ne s'était pas blessé.

\- Je sais, c'est assez dur à encaisser. Imagine-moi quand j'avais seize ans et que j'ai compris que Scott était devenu un loup-garou et que Derek, que je venais de rencontrer, en était un aussi.

\- DE QUOI ?

Stiles se gratta la nuque, gêné.

\- Ah ouais, j'aurais peut-être dû commencer par ça. Ecoute, tu nous laisses aller nous doucher, on en a un peu besoin là, et… dès que ton frère et ta sœur seront debout, on fera un petit conseil de famille.

Stephan hocha la tête, trop choqué pour pouvoir parler et partit lentement s'asseoir au salon. Stiles jeta un regard entendu à Derek.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ?

\- Plus ou moins. Disons que j'ai produit des grondements plus forts que d'habitude dans l'espoir de réveiller au moins un de nos ados-marmottes.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Stiles et il se précipita dans les bras de son amour en le serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais le meilleur homme du monde ?

\- Mmmh, pas depuis lundi passé, non.

Stiles plaqua doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son époux et ouvrit la bouche pour laisser glisser la langue de Derek contre la sienne, puis il se recula à peine un peu et murmura :

\- Je t'aime.

Derek lui répondit en collant son front au sien. Il se leva, repoussant avec douceur Stiles et lui demanda de se presser pour aller prendre sa douche. Il était midi, quand même.

* * *

Stiles posa son regard sur Stephan, puis sur John et enfin sur Lydia. Ils étaient assis tous les trois sur le canapé bleu et attendaient que l'un ou l'autre de leurs pères veuillent bien leur expliquer pourquoi il était obligatoire de tenir d'urgence un conseil de famille en ce samedi. Derek se racla la gorge et Stiles ouvrit la bouche, mais son mari lui plaqua sa main dessus, empêchant tout son de sortir.

\- Une minute ! dit précipitamment le loup et il tendit l'oreille.

\- On peut…

\- Chut ! coupa Derek en faisant un signe de la main à sa fille.

La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Lydia Martin, Scott et Kira McCall, la mère de Kira, Satomi, Isaac et Cora Lahey et Liam Dunbar entrèrent dans l'appartement et se placèrent devant les enfants Stilinski-Hale.

\- Euh, est-ce qu'on…, commença John mais il fut interrompu par un regard de son père lui signifiant de la boucler encore un moment.

\- J'ai appelé un peu de renfort parce que ce qu'on a à vous dire risque de vous faire un peu un choc. Pour commencer, ce que vous as dit Stiles l'autre jour sur les créatures surnaturelles est vrai. Elles existent et je pense qu'on va directement vous en montrer la preuve, ce sera ça de fait.

Lydia poussa un cri en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche et John se raidit sur le canapé. Ils n'en croyaient juste pas leurs yeux là. Les yeux de madame Yukimura et de Kira étaient devenus orange, ceux de Cora, Isaac et Liam, jaunes, ceux de Scott et de Satomi étincelaient d'une chaude couleur rubis et enfin ceux de leur père Derek, arboraient un beau bleu glacial. Puis les enfants virent apparaître des crocs et des griffes chez Derek, Scott, Satomi, Liam, Isaac et Cora.

\- Voilà, Scott, Satomi, Cora, Isaac et moi, nous sommes des loups-garous. Noshiko et Kira sont des kitsunes. Je sais, c'est dur à encaisser et dites vous bien que si votre père Stiles n'avait pas absolument voulu qu'on vous le cache, vous l'auriez su dès votre naissance, expliqua calmement Derek.

\- Mais c'est impossible ! Même la marraine de Stephan a dit que…, commença John.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, mais c'était juste pour mettre ton père dans l'embarras. Il pensait que vous alliez le croire dans la seconde. Et au passage, je suis aussi un être surnaturel. Je suis une banshee.

\- Et… personne ici n'est pas… surnaturel ? demanda Lydia en avalant difficilement sa salive.

\- Si, moi, lança fièrement Stiles en souriant de toutes ses dents. C'est pour ça que c'est moi et pas Derek qui ai donné mon sperme pour qu'on puisse avoir des enfants. Ça aurait été trop compliqué que les gênes lupins vous soient transmis. Par contre, les enfants d'Isaac et Cora, vos cousines Melody et Zoey sont des louves. Les enfants de Scott et Kira, eh bien, Ethan est un loup, mais Tsuki est une kitsune.

\- QUOI ? s'écrièrent John, Stephan et Lydia en même temps, complètement interloqués.

Cora et Kira se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

\- Et pourquoi on ne nous le dit que maintenant ? s'énerva Lydia en jetant un regard noir à Stiles.

\- Ben… je pensais vous protéger de ce monde-là. Vous savez, on a vécu des moments pas forcément très faciles dans notre jeunesse et je ne voulais pas que vous connaissiez ça vous aussi. On a perdu des amis, des gens proches… on les a vus mourir sous nos yeux. Ce ne sont pas des événements faciles à raconter à des enfants. J'ai voulu vous le dire avant, mais je vous trouvais trop… jeunes, trop innocents et mon cœur de père se serrait à chaque fois que j'imaginais la façon dont vous alliez encaisser la nouvelle. Mais… il était temps que je vous parle de ce secret et vous n'avez pas été aussi réceptifs que je le pensais... alors j'ai voulu forcer les choses en vous montrant les traces laissées par les griffures de votre père, en vous racontant ma jeunesse… et vous n'avez rien cru de que ce que je disais, ce que je comprends d'ailleurs, j'aurais sûrement réagi pareil à vos âges.

Derek reprit ses yeux humains et se baissa pour que son visage soit à hauteur de ceux de ses enfants.

\- Ecoutez, nous sommes ce qu'on appelle une meute. Scott est l'alpha, c'est la raison pour laquelle ses yeux sont rouges. Satomi, fait aussi un peu office d'alpha, elle a gardé son titre, hérité, de son ancienne meute. Les autres et moi-même, nous sommes des bêtas. Cora et moi, sommes des loups de naissance. Nos parents étaient des loups ainsi que leurs parents avant eux et ainsi de suite. Scott a été mordu par mon oncle Peter quand il était alpha et j'ai moi-même mordu Isaac quand il avait seize ans et que j'étais devenu alpha pendant quelque temps.

\- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas mordu papa ? s'enquit John en jetant un regard intrigué sur celui qui semblait être le seul humain du groupe.

\- Dans une meute, il faut de tout et chez les loups-garous, nous avons besoin d'un ancrage fort avec notre humanité. Cet ancrage, c'est Stiles. Il est ce qu'on nomme, un émissaire.

Les bouches des trois ados s'arrondirent en même temps.

\- Et… vous en avez encore beaucoup des secrets à nous révéler ? demanda Stephan, d'une toute petite voix.

\- Je pense que si on raconte tout d'une traite, on en a pour un bon mois… peut-être plus, marmonna Stiles en se passant une main dans les cheveux. On n'est pas obligé de tout vous révéler maintenant, hein, l'innocence a ses bons côtés.

Tous regardèrent Stiles et ce dernier ressentit l'envie subite de disparaître rapidement six pieds sous terre. Ok, l'innocence était visiblement à oublier désormais.

\- Et au fait, pourquoi tu n'as pas été surpris, toi ? demanda Lydia en se tournant vers son petit frère, Stephan.

\- Oh…, commença le jeune homme en rougissant furieusement, je pense que vous n'avez pas envie de savoir. Non… vraiment pas envie.

Stiles et Derek se regardèrent et un sourire complice éclaira leurs deux visages. Visiblement, il y avait des secrets qui ne seraient pas révélés de sitôt et il valait peut-être mieux qu'il en soit ainsi.


	6. Epilogue Family Pack

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

 **voici aujourd'hui l'épilogue de Family Pack. Cette fic est à présent terminée et j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite histoire.**

 **MERCI à tous les lecteurs, merci pour mise en follow et en favorit et MERCI pour toutes les rws laissées. ça fait chaud au coeur.**

 **MERCI une dernière fois à Calliope et à Len pour leur super travail en tant que bêta et dessinateur.**

 **Merci à mon mari pour son soutien (c'est assez rare, donc c'est pour ça que je le note)**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour des nouveautés.**

 **Bisous KitsuneA**

* * *

Presque un an plus tard :

Derek entra le premier dans l'appartement à pas de loups. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et se retourna pour imposer le silence à ceux qui le suivaient de près… sauf que… une lumière vive éclaira le petit groupe et le loup-garou aux yeux bleus grogna de frustration. Depuis quand Stiles arrivait-il à se camoufler ainsi ?

\- Et on peut savoir d'où vous revenez ? demanda le père de famille, debout au milieu du couloir de l'entrée en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

\- Ouais, on peut savoir ? questionna un jeune homme de quatorze ans, debout à côté de son père, figé dans la même posture montrant ainsi son agacement profond.

\- Oh… de pas très loin… trois petits tours par-ci, par-là et…

\- John ! claqua Stiles en lançant un regard noir à l'adolescent concerné.

\- Ok, on est allé courir dans la forêt.

\- Une nuit de pleine lune ? interrogea le père.

\- Ben ouais. Mais c'était pas mon idée hein… papa voulait…resserrer les liens avec la meute.

Stiles se frappa le front avec sa main et Derek détourna le regard.

\- Bien, Lydia et John, vous filez au lit. Stephan, va dans ta chambre. Et toi, siffla Stiles en montrant Derek du doigt, monsieur le loup-garou aux yeux bleus, tu viens avec moi sur le balcon.

Derek ne discuta pas l'ordre et suivit docilement son mari sur le balcon. Il ferma la porte et se prépara à la tempête qui menaçait de lui tomber dessus. Au lieu de ça, il fut éberlué d'entendre Stiles rire aux éclats.

\- J'adore leur faire ça.

\- Tu es un père cruel.

\- Oh toi, n'en rajoute pas. Tu n'imagines pas l'état de fureur dans lequel j'étais quand j'ai vu que tu avais disparu avec les gamins. Enfin, une partie des gamins.

\- Je suis désolé. On avait envie de sortir et John voulait connaître les sensations que lui procurerait sa première course dans les bois pour la pleine lune de ses quatorze ans. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de le lui refuser quand j'ai compris que toi et Stephan vous dormiez à poings fermés.

Stiles soupira en attrapant la taille de Derek et en l'attirant contre lui pour un câlin.

\- C'est dans ces moments-là que je me demande si on a vraiment bien fait de répondre à leur envie d'être mordus. Lydia et Stephan étaient encore trop jeunes à mon goût.

\- Si on t'écoutait, même à cent ans, ils seraient toujours trop jeunes. Je ne les ai pas forcés, c'est eux qui l'ont voulu. Tu le sais très bien. Stephan a choisi de suivre tes pas en tant qu'émissaire. Dis-toi pour te consoler qu'ils auraient pu vouloir être tous les trois des loups.

\- Mmmh, et donc, vous avez trouvé un nouveau nom pour la meute ?

\- Ouais. Zoey a proposé ''Family Pack'' et on a tous approuvé. Ça te plaît ?

\- C'est pas mal.

Stiles pouffa en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Derek.

\- En fait, je trouve que ça cartonne comme nom !

FIN


End file.
